Moon In Enmity
by ZenonPhantom
Summary: A pegasus Mare and her family are forced to flee their home with a stranger when the 'Royal Guards' attack. This Mare discovers that she has magical abilities similar to those of an Alicorns. Nopony remembers the lands history but she feels like finding out who her real mother is will answer all questions and help win the uprising war.[400yrs after 1st ep.Enmity Era]srry forbad sum


_Chapter 1: Shadows_

Wow. The Stars were just so brilliant tonight. Sometimes the night just calls to me, like it wants me to be outside. I got up from my cot, seeing as how that was all we had nowadays. I kept light on my hooves by lightly flapping my wings so I wouldn't make a lot of noise while making my way to the door. I couldn't afford being heard sneaking out of my house by Mother or the Royal Guards. The Guards would take me away for being out after Sweeping _and_ for flying, even the little bit I was doing. But, after all, sneaking around was my specialty.

The refreshing night air touched my coat, when I opened the door. The first thing I smelt was the rain from last nights thunderstorm. I loved the rain, and the smell of it too, so I took in a big whiff of the earthy smell. Then I took a looked around the Cobblestone road.

_ Huh. No guards? Guess not._ I thought while shrugging my shoulders. Sometimes the Guards were out, sometimes they weren't. I guess tonight was one of those times. But I wasn't complaining, it just made things easier for me. Aware of my limited time, I hid in the nearest shadow and quickly started to make my way to my destination. Still flapping my wings, I made sure to look around every corner for Guards; You can never be too safe, especially because we were currently in the Enmity Era.

Ever Since I was a foal, the world around me was dark, dangerous and mysterious. Thick, grey clouds were always blanketing the sky and I only ever saw a pure ray of sunshine two or three times out of the fifteen years I've been alive, which resulted in said darkness plaguing the land. And sometimes I wondered if the inhabitants were an imitation of the sky or if it was the other way around. Regardless, the wild beasts that lived here would always be out preying for food or hunting just for the fun of watching an innocent living being suffer and die at their hands…. Or paws.. talons?

And then there were the ponies. Where I come from, its kind of an 'Eat Or Be Eaten' type of deal. Each family had to survive on their own and, though rumors and news would always come around, they usually kept to themselves. The only rule that there was in town was '_Don't Get Caught By The Guards_ '. Everypony was quite good at this, but there was always those few who would risk it and get caught. The _Royal Guards_ would always be sure to make an example out of those people saying that there was a lesson to be taught, but we all know they're just as cruel and heartless as the local beasts, if not, more.

I know what you're thinking, okay. I'm saying all this stuff about wandering out and getting caught, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Well, its kind of different for me; for some reasons the Guards don't notice me as much as the other ponies in town, especially when I hide in the shadows like I'm doing now. I assumed it was just because of my dark, Navy-Blue coat that made me camouflage with the dark lighting, but then the Guards would do something that could prove the opposite. One night, on a full moon, there was a guard who had gone berserk and he rampaged and threw deadly spells from his red horn. We all panicked and ran for shelter, and guess who didn't find cover fast enough. Yeah, you guessed it. I was left out right in the open and it seemed as if he didn't even see me. I convinced myself that I was just one lucky little filly.

I was starting to near the edge of town and I could already see the dense forest a few yards away. There were still no Guards, which meant I was in the clear. I started to let my wings carry me a little more off the ground as I sprinted to the next shadow. Still sprinting, I looked around to see where I was at, and recognized my safe point. I quickly rushed to a stop, letting my wings act as breaks. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath. When I looked up, I was met with the mysterious forest I had become so familiar with. Above was the moon that I adored so much, and ahead was my safe heaven for the night. With a satisfied smile and a sigh of relief, I stepped into the forest and headed for the abandoned hut I had found so long ago.


End file.
